Strong Enough
by poisongirl4
Summary: Summary: Cody is a mess after his break up with Beth and getting drafted to Smackdown, can Randy sooth his pain? M/M sex. Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton. Warning: massive amounts of disney fluff, angst, little bit of cross dressing.


Cody grimaced as the fiery amber liquid burnt his throat again, he thought with the amount of shots he'd had today the burn would have worn off, subsided, but no...every time he knocked back that little glass, every time that sour liquid hit it tongue he felt the same familiar burn as it worked its way to his empty stomach. He almost liked it now, it was almost comforting he chuckled darkly to himself as he lined up another.

Resting his head on the back wall of the dirty booth he looked around through bleary eyes, where the hell was he? He really had no clue, not that it mattered in the slightest where he was, and as long as there was alcohol to dull his pain he was fine.

Cody wasn't a big drinker, far from it. His diet and workout regime wouldn't allow for such a calorie filled extravagance, but that didn't seem to matter now, none of it seemed to matter. Not his strict workout schedule, the diet that he followed to the letter, what bar his was in, what city even, none of this mattered to Cody anymore, not after what she'd done, not after she'd smashed his heart.

For the millionth time since she had left him back in January he thought back to her, to their life together and it hurt, it physically hurt just as much as it had on that final day. The day she had told him that there was someone else, that she was leaving. He had given her everything he had to give, worshiped the ground she walked on. His whole life was built around her and after 2 years of living very happily in each other's pockets he had no idea how to be on his own, even the simplest things seemed incredibly difficult without her around. His apartment felt huge and cold, his nights so much longer now spent awake in his empty bed.

He slammed another shot back as the anger washed over him again, how could she? Was he nothing to her? All those years was she just leading him on? Someone to share a bed with, to make the long trips away from home more bearable? Because surely she had never loved him, never really loved him if as soon as she was drafted to a different brand she was fooling around with the first guy to show an interest.

He clenched his teeth determined not to cry over her again, he had cried enough for a lifetime over that woman and he was not prepared to do it anymore, she wasn't worth it! That's what he kept telling himself and it was true, if she was prepared to do that to him, to stick a knife straight through his heart then she wasn't worth it. There was no way the girl he knew and loved would have ever done that to him, so he must have never really known her, the woman he loved with all his heart didn't really exist.

As the realisation washed over him again he tried not to be sick, suppressing a hiccup. His love, his true love hadn't been real, it was all fake all a lie, how could he ever trust anyone ever again? She had broken him, he was shattered, a mere shell of the man he used to be.

His belly was churning, all these shots and no food was doing him no good, but he just couldn't eat. Every time he tried he just felt sick. He knew he was losing weight, no eating and no gym time was starting to show on his lean body, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He knew he was a mess, his shirt was dirty, his hair and eyebrows left to grow wild, but again he just couldn't bring himself to give a damn, nothing seemed to matter anymore without her.

Staggering out of the bar he made his way down the street gingerly. He had been on this impromptu bar crawl for a few hours now. Each dive bar just like the last, he didn't know why he was stumbling from bar to bar, he had no idea what he was looking for if anything, but still he kept moving.

Wiping his sweaty brow he stumbled in to another bar, taking a seat at the back. Looking around it was just like all the rest, dark and dingy, just what he wanted, no one would bother him here. The bar maid looked at him with a sad smile as she walked over, she had seen more than her fair share of deadbeats and winos to know that Cody was in trouble, but she still took his money and brought him his tray of shots none the less, it wasn't her place to pry.

Picking a shot up he glared into the amber liquid for a second before knocking it back, gasping at the burn. Cody's mind wandered again, the whole point of getting this drunk all the time was to forget, but that never seemed to happen anymore, if anything it just made it worse, made his mind race, replaying everything over in his head again and again Until he felt he might burst. He wanted to scream and shout, to thrash around and show everyone just what was on the inside, but he didn't, he just kept quiet letting it all fester within.

Was it something he'd done? Had he not treated her right? Was he not man enough? There must be something wrong with him because from his point of view he had shown her nothing but love, given her everything she wanted and she had still shattered his heart in the worst possible way.

All those times that she had flown to Kentucky after Smackdown, all those times she had come to see him. All those times he had flown straight to Florida and given up his time at home, he hadn't had a clue. She was no different, she threw her arms around him, told him that she loved him so much. He missed her like crazy when they were apart but all this time she hadn't been missing him, she hadn't been missing him at all because all that time she had been in his arms, in his bed.

He felt another wave of nausea flow over him as he thought of the two of them together, all the time that he was travelling with Raw, loving her, missing her, looking forward to the weekend to see her even if it was only for a few days, she hadn't been missing him. She hadn't even been thinking of him at all because she had already jumped into the bed of the first man who offered, a man who used to be his friend.

His mind darted back to a few weeks ago, what was supposed to be the best week of his wrestling life, wrestlemania. He had a wrestlemania match with his two best friends, it was a dream come true. But all that was spoiled, the whole week tainted by them, flaunting it in front of him at the hall of fame ceremony. Now when he looked back that is all he would remember about his first wrestlemania, the wrestlemania where his heart was broken in the worst possible way, by betrayal.

He chuckled darkly as he realised where he was, he was in Richmond, he was here for Raw. Raw he thought as he knocked back two more shots. Raw was his home, Raw was where he had always been. He thought back to this time last year, he really couldn't have been happier, Legacy was going brilliantly he was working and travelling with his best friends and girlfriend, life was fabulous. He grunted as he thought about how much things had changed.

Vince had come to him before mania, he was worried. He told Cody that he needed to get over this, he needed to move on. Cody knew all this, did Vince think he wanted to be miserable all the time, wanted to spend his nights alone wondering what she was doing without him? Of course not, but it wasn't as easy as that, no matter how he tried he couldn't shake the feeling of forlorn that infiltrated his every waking moment, he knew it was effecting his work but there was nothing he could do about it, he felt like he was falling apart from the inside out.

Vince had done his best, he felt for Cody he really did but he was trying to run a business. Everyone was worried, Dusty and Randy had both been on the phone numerous times trying to work something out. In the end they had decided that some time off would be for the best, some time away for Cody to reassess his situation and come to terms with his heartache a little. But that obviously hadn't happened and when Vince had told Cody that morning that not only was he going to be drafted to Smackdown but that it would be in the supplemental draft he felt that his life was finally over, he felt like everything that he had worked so hard for had been ripped away from him.

Not only had she ripped his heart out and smashed it into a million bleeding pieces, but now he would have to see her every day, see how happy she was with him while he wallowed in is misery away from his friends and everything he had ever known. He was Raw elite, he knew for a fact that he wouldn't be welcomed on Smackdown, it wasn't where he belonged.

He downed another shot as he considered for the twentieth time that day to quit, to just fuck it all off, what did it matter now anyway?

Just then his phone rang, to begin with he had no idea what that annoying noise was beeping out of his trousers. He fumbled around trying to get it to stop, knocking his phone to the floor in the process. Picking it up he tried to focus on the caller ID as 'RKO' flashed across the screen.

Cody humphed and pressed ignore before downing another shot. His thoughts switched to Randy as his phone buzzed again on the table. He sighed and a slight smile crossed his dishevelled features for the first time that day as he thought about Randy. Randy had been his rock, had been his best friend and his everything for as long as he could remember. Any time he needed any advice, wrestling or otherwise Randy was there.

Randy didn't like allot of people and Cody felt proud that he was one of the select few, but even more than that, he felt that they were close, closer than anyone else on the roster. Randy had been especially good, along with his friends back home over the last few weeks, really trying his best to make Cody feel better. It was hopeless of course but Cody appreciated the effort.

Randy really had done his best, he was worried about Cody, never in all their years as friends had he seen him like this. He was a mess, a true mess and to be honest he really had no idea how to help him. Then there was wrestlemaina, Randy still felt terrible about that. under different circumstances it would have been Randy's final push for Cody, pushing him over the Smackdown to become the star he knew so well he was destined to be, but it didn't feel like that to Randy at the time. As Randy stood on that turn buckle after the punt all he could think about is how he had just taken away the last thing his best friend could rely on, him.

Back in the bar Cody slipped further down in his seat as his phone vibrated again signalling a text. Finally picking it up he squinted to read the tiny letters.

iCome on Codes, call me. I need to know you're ok! RKO/i

Grumbling Cody called Randy back, luckily Randy's mobile was his number one on speed dial or he would have never managed to dial the right number in his current state. Randy's phone rang once before he picked it up

"Codes! Thank fuck you're ok, you just ran off...you know I had a match, where the fuck are you"  
*silence*  
"Cody? Are you there? Come one dude just say something, where are you?"  
*silence*  
"Cody please speak to me, you're scaring me here...tell me where you are!"  
"Randy?" Cody's voice was tired and croaky.  
"Oh thank fuck...where are you man, let me come get you"  
"I don't want you too"  
"why not?"  
"I just don't Randy ok?" Cody knew he looked pathetic right now, that was bad enough, but even worse would be the have Randy see him in his current state.  
"Ok ok, just calm down. Just tell me where you are and I'll come have a drink?" Randy changed tactics, Cody was obviously in a bad way and he needed to get to him as soon as possible  
"I don't think so Randy...just leave me alone, there's no point me dragging you down with me...just leave me..." Cody's voice trailed off.  
"Now you listen to me Cody Runnels, I have never given up on anything I loved in my life and I'll be damned if I'm about to give up on you now! Now tell me where you are, its sounds noisy..."  
Cody flinched at Randy's determined words  
"I...I really don't know...some kind of bar"  
"well yeah...I can tell that...sounds like someone is singing...really badly"

Cody looked up and for the first time really took notice of the bar he was drowning his sorrows in. It was a karaoke bar, he had accidently wandered into a karaoke bar and not even noticed.

"Erm...yeah, it's a karaoke bar I think" Cody slurred  
"ok I'll be right there...don't go anywhere now!"

Randy hung up, grabbing his bag and practically ran to the car, pulling up on the high street he looked around for a karaoke bar, seeing nothing he dumped the car and wandered into the nearest bar. Pushing through the people he made his way straight the barman and asked him if there was a karaoke bar nearby. Sure enough there was one just down the street, hopefully Cody was still there because the Cody that had been on the phone wasn't the Cody Randy knew and loved and that terrified him, he needed to talk some sense into Cody before he did something really stupid.

Running down the street he found the bar, wandering in her scoured all the booths looking for Cody, his heart sank as he reached the last booth and found it empty. Where could he be? He had told him to stay put! He was just about to get his phone out when he heard it, he heard that voice, the voice he knew so well.

He turned to the stage gasping as he took it all in, there was Cody, his Cody practically sobbing in to the microphone. His eyes were bloodshot, he'd obviously been crying, his lisp prominent as he shouted out the words.

Randy couldn't believe what he was seeing, Cody was making a total fool of himself and Randy was just about to go up there and drag him off the stage, but as he watched him, watched him bearing his soul like that he thought maybe this is just what Cody had needed all along, really needed to let it all out. Sitting down at a table he ordered a jack and coke as he watched Cody coming apart before him.

It was then that Randy noticed the wig, how had he not noticed it before? He had been so taken aback by how crushed Cody looked he hadn't even seen the long blonde wig Cody was sporting, obviously a loner from the bar whenever anyone sung this particular Cher song.  
"Wow" Randy thought, "Cody really looks good as a blonde" Shifting slightly in his seat at the uncomfortable thoughts that was conjuring up. He faintly remembered Cody bleaching his hair when he was fifteen, he had thought it looked so good against that golden skin. Cody didn't need that right now, Cody was straight, Cody didn't need that any time Randy told himself. There had been a clear window of opportunity to tell Cody about the less than platonic feelings Randy had for him, and that was a long time ago, when they had first started rooming, that ship had most definitely sailed.

i" I don't need your sympathy  
There's nothing you can say or do for me"/i  
Cody wailed, his grubby shirt dangling down from his low waistband.

I"I've been losing sleep  
you've been going cheap"/i  
he sobbed falling to his knees as the tears streamed down his face.

Randy rolled his eyes, lips pursed as he watched his best friend completely consumed in his own self pity. He wanted to stop it, to go up there and slap it right out of Cody, but he didn't, he couldn't. No matter how bad Cody got looking at him right now he knew that he was going to put this right, he knew that he was going to get his Cody back. Downing his drink he ordered another as Cody continued to sob from the floor.

I "Come hell or waters high  
You'll never see me cry  
This is our last goodbye, its true"/i

As Cody finished the song from the floor, Randy stood, leaving his drink he wandered slowly over to the devastated boy. Cody hadn't even noticed Randy was there until strong arms that he knew so well scooped him up off the floor and carried him back to the table.

"Come one Cody, you're making a fool of yourself" Randy whispered although looking around the bar it seemed like no one had actually noticed Cody's outburst, they where all too consumed with their own woes.  
"Don't care" Cody finally choked out, still sobbing silently against Randy chest.

Having Cody in his arms just felt so right, it always had done and Randy held him close stroking the huge blonde wig to one side as he tried to calm Cody down  
"it's ok Codes...we're going to make this right...I promise"  
"I don't see how you can...it's all fucked Randy, the whole thing is fucked!"  
"I know it is Codes...I know it is" Randy whispered into his ear as he shushed him gently.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel" Randy said when Cody had stopped sobbing, his light blue Affliction shirt now soaked through.  
"Why?" Cody sniffed looking up at Randy with the biggest doe eyes Randy had ever seen  
"why what?"  
"Why do you care?" the question broke Randy's heart, it was so shocking to see how far Cody had fallen in such a short time. A few weeks ago he had the world at his feet, all the confidence in the word and now as Randy looked down into those serious eyes he saw none of that, he didn't even recognise the man in front of him right now.

"Cody, nothing has changed, I'm still you're best friend and I still love you...we will get through this...now straighten up, I'm taking you home" Randy said very matter of factly.

Cody sat up, trying his best to straighten out his grubby shirt, wiping his wet puffy face with the back of his hand. He looked a total mess, but there was something about those huge watery eyes with those ebony lashes still framed in the long blonde wig that had Randy mesmerised.

Cody looked up and caught Randy staring  
"I look terrible don't I" Cody pouted  
"well, I've seen you look better Codes" Randy tried to lighten the mood  
"but I'm enjoying the wig" Randy winked at him  
"you know what's weird?" Cody asked "so am I" he giggled.

Randy smiled, that was more like his Cody. Well not quite, but it was certainly a start.  
"So, you ready to get back to the hotel?"  
"Yeah" Cody yawned "but the wig is coming too" he said as he practically slid off the stool.

lifting Cody into the car, Randy lent in to fasten his seat belt stopping to stare at Cody as he snoozed, those ebony lashes fanned out across sharp cheek bones, even in this state Cody took Randy's breath away and he cursed himself yet again that he never had the courage to tell Cody how he felt.

Back in the hotel room Randy padded around closing curtains and turning on lights before disappearing into the bathroom coming out in just a pair of sweat pants. He found Cody pouring himself a fresh drink, still in the dirty clothes and long blonde wig  
"don't you think you've had enough?" Randy raised an eyebrow  
"nope" Cody replied bluntly "singing killed my buzz"  
"look Codes, will you just go have a shower? I'll call down for some beers and we can talk this through ok?  
"Nothing to talk about, I'm worthless...I know" Cody sipped at his drink  
"Codes please, just got have a shower ok?"

Cody pulled the wig off and threw it to the bed, stripping down there and then in front of Randy, not caring in the slightest that he saw him fully naked as he walked into the bathroom. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, he had bared his soul in front of Randy, being naked seemed so trivial compared to everything else going on. Randy just stared as he watched Cody slowly wander into the bathroom a little unsteady.

Randy sighed, perching on the edge of the bed he scraped his blunt nails across his shown head "what can I do?" he thought "how can I get through to him?"  
He knew his Cody was in there, his bubbly full of life and totally confident Cody was still in there...the boy he had fallen for couldn't be gone, he just had to find a way to get through to him. Maybe it needed something spectacular, a grand gesture to prove to Cody just how special he was. But Randy didn't want to scare him, didn't want to make thing worse. He really had no idea how to deal with this defeated and broken Cody.

In the bathroom Cody stood in front of the mirror, he was a mess. His eyes were bloodshot, his face pale and blotchy, he trailed his fingers down his cheek continuing down his chest.  
Didn't he used to be...different? Didn't he used to be special? He thought back, the memories almost seeming like someone else's. Yeah...he definitely thought he was something, confident in his own looks and abilities. When he walked into a room people stopped to stare, when he was in the ring he knew he was better than everyone else. Perfectly preened, tan and smooth, but that obviously hadn't been enough, his best hadn't been good enough. So why bother he thought as he turned on the shower and stepped under the warm spray willing it to wash away some of his pain.

Randy heard the shower start up, hopefully a nice warm shower would make Cody feel a little better or at least get him to open up a little. Cody was not one to bottle things up and it worried Randy that he had become so introverted over the last few months. Standing he padded over to the thermostat and turned the heat up in the room before ringing down to the bar for a crate of beers. He was just dragging the room service cart into the room when Cody exited the steamy bathroom in only a fluffy white towel, droplets of water cascading down his broad chest.

Randy smiled, despite himself he licked his lips as he followed a stray drip of water as it trailed down Cody's gleaming chest and down his washboard abs. Cody looked refreshed and rosy cheeked, much more like the Cody he knew so well even when the returned smile didn't quite reach his eyes.  
"You look a bit better"  
"yeah...I guess" Cody shrugged "look, do you have anything I could wear? I don't really want to put my dirty clothes back on" he motioned to himself.  
"Yeah sure" Randy left the beer and hunted through his suitcase for another pain of sweat pants "will these do?" he said handing Cody the trousers.  
"Yeah thanks" Cody said sheepishly as he dropped the towel and quickly slipped into cotton pants.  
"Come one then" Randy smiled lying back on his big queen sized bed "we're going to talk this one out once and for all" he said as he popped the cap on two beers. Cody cringed hearing the determination in Randy's voice, he'd heard that tone many times before and he knew he wasn't going to get out of this one as he slipped onto the bed beside Randy.

Cody was nervous, he couldn't meet Randy's questioning gaze as he played with the hem of his sweat pants. He really didn't want to talk about this, especially not to Randy. Randy maybe his best friend but there was still so much he kept from him and in his current state he wasn't sure he was strong enough to keep all the secrets he dared never tell. But Randy knew not to push, he realised the fragile state Cody was in and was ready to give him all the time he needed.

After a few minutes of silence Cody turned to Randy, unshed tears dancing in his eyes once more.  
"I have no idea what I'm going to do Randy" he whispered  
"everything is just all wrong and no matter what I seem to do I can't do anything right...it's like I poison everything I touch"  
Cody's words broke Randy's heart, he had no idea it had gotten this bad  
"you're not poison Cody" Randy whispered, cupping his chin so he could look into those icy eyes "you're so far from poison I have trouble believing it sometimes...and I know right now you feel like everything is over...but you've worked so damn hard Codes, you can't throw it all away, you need to fight"  
"I know" Cody sniffed turning so his whole body was facing Randy "but it's just so hard, it hurts so much I don't know where to start"  
"we just start at the beginning I guess" Randy smiled "take every day as it comes" he said as he pulled Cody to his bare chest.

Cody resisted at first, suddenly very aware that they were both shirtless and in the warm room alone, but Randy wasn't taking no for an answer and after a few seconds Cody rested his cheek against Randy's firm chest. Randy got comfy, sat up against all the pillows, his hand falling to Cody's neck, gently caressing the soft black hair.  
"I'm not going anywhere Codes and I'm going to prove to you just how important you really are"  
Cody laughed coldly "you can try" he hissed but settled on Randy's broad chest none the less.

They talked for hours, Cody pouring his heart out about how much he had loved her and how she had destroyed him. He told him everything about why he was doubting himself so much, how she must have never really loved him. Randy just sat and listened, his long fingers never leaving Cody's neck as he soothed the tense muscles. His heart broke over and over as he realised just how much Cody's confidence had been shattered, he cursed himself for not seeing it sooner, maybe he could have stopped it happening instead of sitting her now trying to piece Cody back together.

As the beer flowed Cody's tongue loosened, he found that the more he talked about everything the better he felt, he was still completely heartbroken but it was nice that someone else knew how he felt, really understood. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He lay against Randy's strong chest, his eyes closed as he talked only pausing every so often to take a sip of beer. Randy said all the right things, Cody really marvelled sometimes at him, how could he always know what to say and do, how did he have it so together?

There was a lull in Cody's constant flow as he thought about Randy  
"you ok Cody?" Randy said, a little worried as he shifted his hand stroking gently down Cody's bare back  
"yeah...just thinking...about you"  
"thinking about me?" Randy shifted uneasily under Cody, surely Cody hadn't worked out how he felt? Maybe he shouldn't have been so friendly tonight? Cody felt Randy tense underneath him, it was the same tension he felt from Randy every time he was over affectionate towards him. Cody had been upset at first, taking it to be a rejection but when Randy did nothing about it Cody had decided that it was just Randy's way of telling him nicely that he wasn't interested, how wrong he was.

"Yeah...you have everything so together Randy...you always know the right thing to say...how do you do it?"  
Randy laughed low in his chest...  
"oh Codes, I do not have everything together, yeah things are better for me now but you know more than anyone the trouble I've gone through in my life...the pain I've caused myself...and others" Randy said sadly.  
"Cody, when I was your age I was a train wreck" He said truthfully "and if there is anything I can do to make sure you don't have to go though the shit I went through then I'm going to do it...ok"  
"you really are too good for me Randy...I don't know what I would do without you"  
"no one is too good for you Cody" Randy whispered, his hand snaking round to caress Cody's firm abs, loving the way the muscles twitched as his fingers trailed over the soft skin.

Cody all but purred into the touch and for a second he lost himself in Randy's gentle fingers, forgetting himself he whispered  
"If only it had been you maybe I wouldn't be in this mess"

Instantly Cody tensed, he couldn't believe he'd said that. Everything was going so well, he was finally feeling relaxed and possibly hopeful of the future but he had just wrecked it all. Randy would hate him now, he knew how much Randy hated it when he was over affectionate and now he had just pretty much confessed that he had feelings for him, there was no way he would want anything to do with him now, if ever again!

Devastated, Cody tried to sit up, to get as far away from Randy as he could. Randy held him close, his grip tightening on Cody's neck  
"what did you say?" Randy hissed  
"I'm so sorry Randy, I didn't mean it like that...oh fuck...please Randy just let me go" Cody panicked, sure randy was going to beat him.  
"Shush Cody, it's ok...please stop struggling..." Randy hushed him releasing his neck but still holding him tight "it's ok...I'm not going to hurt you, just please tell me what you mean by that.

Cody buried his head in Randy's chest "no" he pouted  
"please Cody, I really need you to say what I think you meant by that"  
Cody sighed "Randy" he started preparing himself for total rejection by the only person he could still trust.  
"just hear me out...I know you hate it when I'm over affectionate, I feel you tense, I know what you're thinking...it's ok really...I know you don't think of me that way" Cody paused and Randy butted in "that's what you think? You think I don't want you?"  
"it's ok Randy really...you're straight, so am I...look I know it's really fucked up and I never asked for it to happen...I spent night after night wishing I didn't feel this way for you I really did" Cody sounded so dejected  
"don't worry though, I'll never mention it again...I'll try my best to get rid of these feelings...I'm so sorry Randy...just please don't leave me!"

Randy felt wetness on his chest as Cody sobbed out the last of his heartfelt confession. Snaking his arms around Cody's shuddering frame he nuzzled in to Cody's ebony hair  
"oh Cody...I'd never leave you"  
"W..What?" Cody gasped  
"Cody...when you touch me, when you get close and I tense up, it's not because I don't want you near me!"  
"What is it then?" Cody questioned, now thoroughly confused.  
"It's because I'm...I'm scared...scared and confused.  
"Randy what have you got to be scared of...what are you talking about?"  
"I'm scared because of how my body reacts to you, I'm scared because you don't feel the same and I'm scared because I love you" 

The silence in the small room was deafening.

"You what?" Cody couldn't believe what he was hearing, could he really have got it so wrong?  
"I love you" Randy said again very matter of facty "I never said anything because I was so sure you didn't feel the same"

Cody raised his head, his teary eyes glinting in the dim lamp light.  
"You...you love me?" Cody questioned, brow furrowed in utter confusion  
"more than anything" Randy smiled, pulling Cody towards him, pausing to stare fiery eyes into shocked icy ones before smashing their lips together in the sweetest kiss Cody had ever tasted.

"Fuck I wish I had known sooner" Randy chuckled as he pulled Cody down under the sheets, wrapping his long arms around Cody's slight waist. Cody tensed, still totally in shock at Randy's reaction to his confession. He had never in his wildest dreams expected Randy to react like that.  
"shhhh baby" Randy hushed "this doesn't change anything between us...well take things as slow as you want...if this is going to be anything, I want it to be perfect, you deserve perfect" he said as he brushed a kiss into Cody's hairline.

"Ok" Cody shuddered as he felt Randy's hands gently cup his ass "Randy?"  
"Yeah baby?"  
"Will you just hold me tonight?"  
"Anything for you Cody...anything" he whispered as he settled down, pulling Cody towards him. Cody was too shocked to move, but far too drunk and tired to fight the sleep that was washing over him. Randy's strong chest and soothing arms were better than he had ever imagined and as he finally relaxed into the embrace and let sleep take hold he couldn't help but feel like this was all a dream.

Cody woke with a start, he was alone in a strange bed, for a second he didn't know where he was as the sun shone through the curtains on to his face. He held his head trying to remember just what had happened yesterday and why he was so hungover. Searching the room he realised where he was, this was Randy's room...then it all came crashing back. The terrible binge, the karaoke, Randy being the only one who cared...and then his confession.

His heart nearly stopped as he remembered his confession of love to Randy. He jumped out of bed determined to get out of there before Randy came back from where ever he had gone. Then it dawned on him, Randy had gone because he was disgusted, he had said those things in the heat of the drunken moment, he didn't really mean them. How could he? There was no way that randy Orton would really want him.

Just then the bathroom door opened and out stepped a towel clad Randy dripping with water. Cody's eyes flew open, he had no idea what to do so he did nothing, he just sat glaring at Randy as he slowly got himself dressed.  
"You ok Codes?" Randy asked  
"yeah just trying to piece yesterday together" he lied.  
"It was quite a day" Randy smiled sweetly  
"yeah it really was...I don't remember a thing" Cody lied again "wow I must have really been wasted...I think I'll just get going you know, leave you too it"  
"oh you're not going to stay for breakfast?" Randy's face dropped, his heart shattered in his chest as he realised Cody didn't remember any of last night's heartfelt convocation.

"Erm...well I guess I could" Cody said "thank you for looking after me...I assume I was a right pain" Cody put more emphasis on his words hoping that Randy would get the message. Randy felt sick, he had finally confessed how he felt to Cody and Cody couldn't remember any of it. That was definitely his only chance he thought, it had taken him years to get that far, there would never be another opportunity like last night.

Totally dejected Randy rang down for some breakfast before rummaging through his suitcase again for something for Cody to wear. Pulling out a faded Sabbath shirt and a black pair of shorts he threw them at Cody before sitting down at the small table. Grabbling his cigarettes he opened the window and lit up. His mid was racing but his body was numb, what should he do. Should he fish of answers hoping Cody would remember or should he just leave it like he had always decided to do?

Cody opened the door to room service and wheeled their breakfast in. Randy was acting very cold towards him, Cody was sure he remembered everything and was completely disgusted with him. They ate their breakfast in a very uncomfortable silence, Randy hardly touched his, just pushing it around the plate a little while steeling glances at Cody when he wasn't watching.

Cody couldn't believe how he had spoiled everything, things were just starting to look up for him and now his best friend hated him. He had nothing left to lose, literally nothing so he decided to get some answers. Staring straight at Randy's forlorn form he whispered  
"did you mean what you said?"  
"Huh?" Randy looked at him  
"I said, did you mean what you said last night?"  
"I thought you couldn't remember?" Randy snapped  
"well I can...I was just scared...and I guess I was right to be because you obviously hate me now" Cody's eyes watered again, tears threatening to fall  
"for fucks sake Cody...why would you do that? Of course I meant it...do you really think I would say something like that if I didn't fucking mean it? Do you really think that little of me?" Randy got up quickly heading back to the window and sparking a fresh cigarette.

Cody cursed himself "fuck, Randy I'm so sorry...I'm just so fucked up right now...I've ruined everything again!" he flung himself down on the bed sobbing  
Randy sighed from the window, he was angry at Cody for hurting him but he could really blame him after everything he had been through over the last few months and if they were ever going to make a go of this then it was probably wasn't going to be the easiest of relationships.

"Cody I...look, it's ok...I know you're messed up right now...and I sprung it on you pretty suddenly...I guess this is all going to take some getting used to"  
Cody lifted his head, sniffing loudly as he looked at Randy.  
"Did you mean what you said?" Randy asked, flicking his cigarette out of the window and joining Cody on the bed  
"every word" Cody whispered "I just woke up this morning and thought that there was no way you could have been telling the truth, how can someone like you want to be with me?"

Randy laid down beside Cody, pulling him into his arms "oh Cody...you need to stop thinking like this...really"  
"I know, I know Randy but it's just so hard" Cody sobbed all but lying on top of Randy as he pulled him in tight.

Randy soothed him, one hand coming to rest on the back of Cody's neck while the other snaked under Cody's shirt gently running over the smooth flesh.  
"Come on baby...it's ok...we're going to get through this, I promise" he whispered into Cody's ear before biting down gently on Cody's lobe. Cody gasped pushing his whole body down onto Randy's as he pulled him totally flush.

Cody was conflicted, so many different emotions flowing through him he really didn't know what to do. Randy felt so good, he wanted to believe what he said was true, but his head was screaming that this was just another lie, that there was no way someone as incredible as Randy could want him!  
"What are you thinking?" Randy murmured into Cody's ear as he felt him tense up  
"oh nothing...I'm just being silly again" Cody said trying to play it down as he lent in for a desperate kiss, teeth crashing together as Cody tried to get as close as he could  
"woah there" Randy whispered pulling back slightly.  
"No rush here baby"  
"sorry" Cody blushed "I just...I still can't really believe you want me"  
"Cody I want this to be all about you" he kissed him slow and deep, licking gently around Cody's sweet mouth "what do you want baby?"  
"I want you...I just want you" Cody hissed as Randy grabbed his ass through his shorts, pulling their groins together  
"you've got me...whatever you want" Randy purred, the friction already getting him hard, his cock twitched into life against Cody's thigh.

"You feel that Cody? Huh?" Randy whispered, pushing his rapidly hardening cock into Cody's groin  
"you feel what you do to me" he groaned "feel how you affect me...fuck Cody, want you so bad" Randy hissed and he clawed at Cody's back.  
"well then have me Randy...please, I need you to take me...make me feel again"  
"I'm going to make everything better Cody...fuck...I'm going to make you forget the whole world...there will be only you and me" Randy purred rutting against Cody gently as they kissed.  
"Please...please Randy" Cody whispered desperately, his own hardness pushing wantonly against the inside of his shorts.

"Let me see you" Randy moaned "I need to see you"  
sitting up Cody quickly ridded himself of Randy's shirt and shorts while Randy pulled his sweat pants off. Seating himself back on Randy, totally flush, skin touching every part of tanned glowing skin. Cody smiled, the first real smile he had managed him weeks.  
"Beautiful" Randy whispered drinking in the sight of Cody bare and hard. He pushed his hand between their bodies taking hold of Cody's hardness, his blunt nails raking down Cody's taught abs.

Cody arched into Randy's hand, his whole body on fire as Randy jacked him slowly and methodically.  
"Fuck Randy" he hissed as Randy's hand dipped down below his balls to gently brush his velvety entrance.  
"Do you want this Cody? I mean really want this?" he punctuated his words by pressing more firmly on Cody's tight hole. Groaning Cody pushed back on Randy's finger, wantonly trying to impale himself on Randy's thick digit.  
" I need this!" he all but sobbed "I need you to make me yours...please Randy"

Randy didn't need to be told twice, he knew that he was probably taking this too fast, that Cody wasn't really ready for this, but the sight of Cody above him, pleading like that was just too much for him to resist. Feeling down the side of the bed he grabbed a half empty bottle of baby oil grinning wildly as he slicked his hands and Cody's straining cock up.

"Randy..." Cody whined, eager for Randy to go faster, to speed this process up.  
"Steady" Randy hissed as he worked Cody's leaking cock through his slick fingers  
"we've gotta take this slow...believe it or not I don't really know what I'm doing" Randy winked at Cody as their lips met again in an even more desperate kiss.

Cody sat up slightly bracing himself on Randy's broad chest as he rutted up into Randy's hand, his tip glistened and pulsed as he forced himself harshly through Randy's tight fist. He shuddered and tensed as he felt Randy's cock slide between his ass cheeks, Randy's dripping tip gently nudging against Cody's puckered entrance.

Their eyes met and locked, ice on steel. Just as Randy had said Cody was lost, there was only them, together. Staring into those deep pools Cody saw nothing but love, nothing but passion. His heart raced and his belly tightened just thinking about what they were about to do together. Cody had never been with a guy, but he wasn't worried. He trusted Randy with every other aspect of his life, even after he had been destroyed personally there was still only Randy, always there for him, protecting him.

"Please" he whispered again as he felt Randy's slick finger teasing at his willing hole.  
"Look at me" Randy whispered as his other hand snaked to Cody's neck squeezing gently in the ultimate game of trust.

The electricity fizzled between them as Randy gently eased his finger into Cody's tight heat. Cody gasped, pushing his neck further into Randy's hand as he was impaled to the knuckle, his whole body tensing as his muscles convulsed around Randy's thick digit.  
"You ok Codes? You want me to stop?" Randy asked nervously.  
"No...no it's ok...please don't stop...I just need to relax a little"

Randy pulled on Cody's neck, dragging him down to meet his waiting lips  
"whenever you're ready baby" he hissed as he crashed their lips together.  
Cody melted into Randy's kiss, focusing only on Randy's hot mouth as he worked in and out of Cody's virgin hole, first with one finger and then with two.

Cody moaned, his body on fire with pleasure and pain. He could feel Randy's fingers working him, stretching him wide, it was like nothing he had ever felt before and he never wanted Randy to stop.  
"Fuck Randy...feels so good" he gasped arching into Randy's touch.  
"You like that baby?" Randy whispered into Cody's ear as he opened him right up, loving the feeling of Cody's velvety walls contracting against him.

Cody sat up, fully impaling himself on Randy's fingers  
"three" he hissed from under fluttery ebony lashes "give me three...stretch me Randy"

Randy felt his groin tighten at Cody brazen words, he was rutting slowly in between Cody's perfect globes as his fingers thoroughly fucked Cody's tight heat. He stared deep into Cody's icy eyes as he pulled back to add a third finger.

Cody's head fell back as he let out a pained scream, Randy's thick fingers felt like they were ripping him apart, but still he continued to push back, loving having Randy inside him, caressing him.  
"Now Randy...need you now!" he panted, sweat beginning to form over his brow and chest.  
"You sure Codes? You ready for me baby? Damn, I'm going to fuck you so good baby!"  
"Need you now Randy...please" he whimpered.

Pulling Randy's fingers out Cody grabbed his throbbing cock and lined it up with his stretched hole, gently he pressed down, pushing Randy inside him.  
"Oh Cody...fuck baby, you feel incredible" Randy wailed as his leaking tip was forced into Cody's tight heat. Cody clenched his teeth, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he seated himself fully on Randy's cock. A choked whimper escaped as he breathed out, the burn was intense, but he felt so full, so complete.

"Cody?...Cody baby are you ok?" Randy asked sounding rather strained as he stilled completely.  
"Baby?" he whispered as he cupped Cody's chin forcing him to look up. Wiping a stray tear away with his thumb, he started into those glistening eyes "love you" he whispered as he pulled back before snapping his hips back into Cody's incredibly tight heat.

Cody's head flew back, he was reeling, those two words accompanied by the incredible feeling of being filled by Randy was driving him crazy. The pain all washed away, replaced with unbelievable pleasure as Randy begin to thrust into him.

As Cody gained confidence he began to bounce up and down, meeting Randy's thrusts each time.  
"That's it Codes...fuck yourself on my dick...come one baby" Randy panted, the sweat dripping down his brow as he powered away. Randy grabbed Cody's hips encouraging him to bounce faster, harder.

Cody obliged, totally willing to let Randy control the pace from below as he lost himself in the exhilarating feeling of being filled to the brim with Randy, his solid cock slapping gratuitously off his tight abs leaving sticky trails of pre come.

Randy pulled Cody down for a kiss, their tongues snaking together, gently lapping as they continued their frantic pace. The change in angle forced Randy's cock deeper brushing that little spot inside Cody that made him see stars. Wailing Cody dug his nails into Randy's shoulders  
"fuck Randy...oh my fucking god...please don't stop...right there, right fucking there!" he screamed.  
"Is that it Cody? Huh? Is that the spot?" Randy yelled, redoubling his efforts.  
"Oh fuck yeah! Harder Randy harder!" Cody panted, the sweat dripping down his face and onto his chest.

Grabbing Cody's cock Randy began pumping it in time with his thrusts, every one hard and deep, every one hitting Cody's sweet spot dead on. Cody was a mess, writhing and panting above Randy, completely lost in his pleasure, completely lost in Randy. Randy gazed up in awe as he felt that all too familiar coil began to roll up in his groin. He screamed Cody's name as he came deep within him, stream after stream of ropey come filling Cody to the brim and spilling out down Randy's thighs.

Cody felt Randy come, he felt the hot liquid splashing against his sweet spot over and over and he came undone, his own release raining down over Randy's tight chest, his body wracked with spasm as he milked the last of his release from his softening cock before he collapsed down onto Randy's heaving chest.

Randy wrapped his arms around Cody's back, snuggling into the crook of Cody's neck.  
"Fuck baby...that was...was incredible!" he panted, still coming down from his high. Cody looked up at him sleepily, he winced slightly as Randy's softening cock slipped from his abused hole  
"you ok?" Randy asked sounding a little worried  
"Randy...I couldn't be better" Cody grinned  
"you're...I don't even have words for what you are"  
"it was all you baby, you blew my mind'" Randy whispered kissing slowly up Cody's neck "you're making me want to do that all over again"

Randy's hands trailed down to Cody's ass, one finger gently teasing at the abused hole, Cody hissed slightly as Randy pushed inside  
"wow" he whispered as he felt his release, still warm, coating Cody's walls.  
"Maybe we can wait until the morning to go again" Cody giggled "I'm a little sore"  
"sure baby" Randy smiled, bringing his finger up to his lips he licked it clean before rolling them over to get under the covers.

Grabbing a stray shirt Randy cleaned them both off before the settled down facing each other, Randy pulled Cody into a loose hug kissing lightly down his neck  
"you ok Codes?"  
"Yeah sure...really Randy better than I have been in a long time" Cody smiled "I think it's gonna take some getting used to...this I mean" he motioned between them "but yeah, I'm more than happy"

Cody faltered "but how will I manage on Smackdown, how will I get by without you"  
"oh baby...you're stronger than you think...you're going to be fine, I promise! And remember I'm only a video call away" Randy grinned wiggling his eyebrows provocitively.

Cody smiled and settled down on Randy's chest. Surely if Randy wanted him he really wasn't as pathetic as he thought he was, Randy was his everything, everyone wanted a piece of Randy so for Randy to want him he really must be something special. Cody smiled into the kiss "thank you...thank you for everything" he whispered as he dragged Randy back down on top of him. 


End file.
